Modifying Reports
by LemonTwister
Summary: Hitsugaya's interest was first piqued when Ikkaku nudged Yumichika and whispered, "He's probably wearing a kid's uniform," and Abarai said, "Oh shut up, he could kick both your asses even if he was two feet tall." Renji's interest formed much earlier. /Smut, very little plot/


Hitsugaya's interest was first piqued when Ikkaku nudged Yumichika and whispered, "He's probably wearing a kid's uniform," and Abarai said, "Oh shut up, he could kick both your asses even if he was _two_ feet tall."

It was when the four of them, including his lieutenant, had been sent to Karakura Town to protect it from the new Arrancar threat. In order to blend in and stay close to Ichigo (who seemed to attract any and every threat), the group had dressed as his schoolmates. And _no_, Hitsugaya had not been wearing a child's uniform; it had simply been modified to fit his size. Ikkaku had been annoying him endlessly since the group had been formed in Soul Society, and those whispered words (and really, did he think that the captain wouldn't hear him from two feet away?) were nearly enough to light his admittedly short fuse.

But Renji Abarai, whose uniform was most likely a size too small considering it stretched thinly across his shoulders, had halted Ikkaku's further provoking words with one truth. Hitsugaya would have been appreciative of just that, but the lieutenant had to go one step further and compliment the captain as well.

"Besides," he'd stated to Ikkaku, "You're only being a bitch because you know he looks better than any of us in this stupid uniform."

Hitsugaya's face _may_ have heated up a bit at that statement, but he wasn't going to let any of his companions confirm his suspicions as he sped up his pace and ignored Rangiku's loud, "Wait up, taichou!"

* * *

><p>Renji's interest formed much earlier. He had been attracted to the captain for years, probably since the first time he met him. It had kind of creeped him out at first, because Hitsugaya acted more mature than many older captains and was stronger than most of the Shinigami in the Seireitei, but he was young and he <em>looked<em> young. He had the (small) body of a warrior, but the face of a child. The seemingly conflicting features worked well for the captain, and most people would probably admit that Hitsugaya had an attractive appearance…. But perhaps few would openly admit to wanting to take the attractive captain to bed.

So the lieutenant never uttered a word of his fantasies pertaining to the young captain to anyone, not even his closest friends. Sometimes, though, he unknowingly hinted at his attraction with phrases like, "You're only being a bitch because you know he looks better than any of us in this stupid uniform."

* * *

><p>While the Shinigami were in the world of the living, the Shinigami Research Institution gave them the task of observing the Arrancars (if they were confronted) and writing a report on their abilities. Hitsugaya had given the assignment to Matsumoto and Abarai, since he didn't trust Ikkaku and Yumichika to write anything for the institution to analyze.<p>

The report was sent a day after the defeat of the five Arrancar that had invaded the town. Hitsugaya had been pleased with it and complimented his lieutenant and Abarai. Matsumoto had smiled proudly which caused the other lieutenant to scowl at her.

"I did all the work, Rangiku," he'd griped, and Matsumoto only shrugged her shoulders.

"You may have done the writing but I gave you all the info I had on Nakeem."

"And how much work was that?" Abarai'd questioned incredulously. Hitsugaya had told them to hush.

"Stop complaining, Abarai. I'll put your name solely on the report since you were the only one to write it. It should make your captain pleased to know that his lieutenant is an excellent writer, if he didn't already know that."

Matsumoto had pouted at him and Abarai had looked a bit abashed. He'd scratched the back of his head and stated, "Thank you, Histugaya-taichou, but writing isn't a skill to really care for in our line of work…"

Hitsugaya had looked surprised.

"Abarai, you know that intelligence is valued just as much as strength in the Seireitei."

Abarai had stared at him for a moment with wide eyes, and even Matsumoto had looked confused. Hitsugaya realized that perhaps the lieutenant had never been acknowledged for his wit, and he'd maybe thought of himself as only useful for his physical power.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou," Abarai had said again, quietly that time.

* * *

><p>When they were suddenly pulled out of the world of the living, Hitsugaya knew that Abarai would go back as soon as he could to help Ichigo save that human girl. The final battle was drawing near and the captain knew he shouldn't be concerned over a lieutenant who wasn't even his, but Hitsugaya had developed a curiosity for him and had seen the glances directed at him. Abarai was curious, as well.<p>

Maybe this was the end for them both. Abarai may die in Hueco Mundo and Hitsugaya may die in the last battle over Karakura Town. And perhaps it was entirely selfish and inappropriate for him as a captain, but Hitsugaya wanted to indulge in one last pleasure before everything went to hell.

Shortly after their return to the Seireitei, Histugaya made his way to the 6th division quarters and found Abarai with Kuchiki-taichou outside of the captain's office. They were speaking quietly. Kuchiki paused when he noticed Hitsugaya and his lieutenant looked at him curiously.

"What is it that you need, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kuchiki asked in his usual monotone.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, Kuchiki-taichou, but Abarai's report for the Shinigami Research Institution has been sent back to me. The institution wishes for me to modify it to include more information about the Arrancars, but I may need Abarai's assistance with it as he wrote it."

Abarai's face reddened in embarrassment.

"It's odd for a report to be sent back," Kuchiki remarked, a hint of suspicion in his tone. Hitsugaya kept his expression carefully neutral.

"I agree. Then again, the subject matter is very important at this moment and the institute perhaps needs all of the information they can get. Abarai and I can modify the report within an hour, so I assure you, Kuchiki-taichou, that he will not be gone long."

The dark-haired captain was silent for a moment, glancing at Abarai swiftly before giving his permission. Abarai made a face but his captain was already retreating to his office without another word, and the redhead had very little choice in the matter as he followed Hitsugaya to the tenth division quarters.

"And I'd thought that I did a pretty good job with the report," Abarai grumbled to himself as they drew nearer to Hitsugaya's office. The captain smirked, though the lieutenant couldn't see that.

"The report was fine, Abarai. I actually didn't bring you here to assist you in modifying it," the captain admitted as they stepped into his office. He turned around to face a confused-looking Abarai.

"Then why…?" the lieutenant wondered aloud, his shoulder's instantly tensing as he grew suspicious of the captain's motives. Hitsugaya wasn't offended by the man's wariness; it was difficult to trust anyone when so many had betrayed the Soul Society.

"Relax, Abarai. I would have been more straightforward with you earlier, but I'm not sure that your captain would want to be asked if he minded his lieutenant sharing another captain's bed right before the final battle with Aizen took place…"

The redhead was quiet, processing. His face reddened when he appeared to catch on.

"Are you…" he started, stepping just a little closer to the captain. Hitsugaya did not move away. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I've already spelled it out for you, Abarai, so hurry up and make your decision because I told Kuchiki-taichou that you'd be back within the hour."

Hitsugaya began to feel nervous. What if he was wrong about Abarai? Perhaps the lieutenant felt no attraction towards him.

Abarai moved into his personal space, moved his finger's under the captain's chin and tilted his face up for a kiss. His lips were covering Hitsugaya's for less than a second, but it was his way of saying that he wanted this just as much as the captain did. The lieutenant moved back a step, hesitantly, as if he were still unsure of Hitsugaya's intentions. The captain chuckled at him.

"Good," the captain stated simply, moving to the door that stood close to his desk. He was shrugging off his haori as he opened it and beckoned the lieutenant to follow him. Renji swallowed thickly and walked into the small room, noticing that a large double bed took up most of the space. He glanced at the captain who was methodically stripping off his clothes and the redhead felt the stirrings of arousal in his stomach. As Hitsugaya removed the top half of his kimono, he looked Renji in the eye, his cheeks flaming, and warned,

"You may not speak of this to anyone."

Renji quickly nodded. He watched silently as the boyish captain stepped out of his hakama and stood only in his fundoshi. The redhead had never seen so much of the captain's skin and he ached with the need to touch Hitsugaya. He stepped lightly over to the captain who stared at him with expectance.

Only two inches shy of being two feet taller than the young captain, Renji towered over him as he lightly gripped his shoulders. Hitsugaya's own heart started to quicken as he breathed in the red-head's scent which reminded him of cinnamon. The lieutenant watched the captain's face as he lightly ran his large hands over thin but strong arms, loving the feel of the others skin. While Renji was no virgin, but it had been a while since he had shared intimate contact with another person, and he was determined to enjoy every minute of time with Hitsugaya.

The captain licked his lips, enjoying Renji's rough hands on his skin. Those hands moved to caress his back and Hitsugaya arched toward the lieutenant slightly, letting out a sharp breath. The red-head bit his lip at this, feeling his temperature rise from Hitsugaya's bare chest brushing against him. Wanting more of the captain's warmth, Renji moved himself closer, his arms encircling the small body in front of him. Startled, Hitsugaya stilled, his head pressed against the others chest. The red-head felt this and drew away from the young captain, fearing that the other was having second thoughts.

But Hitsugaya missed his touch instantly, and smirked lightly up at the lieutenant, moving his hands to the fold in Renji's kimono.

"I thought you would set a faster pace, Abarai," The teal-eyed captain teased, sliding the top half of Renji's uniform off of his body.

"I'm full of surprises," The red-head joked, feeling a bit prideful when the smaller Shinigami stared unabashedly at his newly-revealed chest. Hitsugaya used his eyes to trace the intricate tattoos that adorned Renji's torso. They seemed to travel below his hakama and the boyish Shinigami felt something stir inside him. Renji was watching those bright eyes and so he started to pull down the lower half of his kimono.

Hitsugaya looked away, embarrassed as he heard the dark clothing hit the floor. But then Renji's fingers were under his chin and his head was turned back toward the lieutenant.

"Look at me, taichou," The red-head whispered and Hitsugaya did so, his member giving a throb when he noticed that the other had also taken off his fundoshi. The tall Shinigami was completely naked before him, and Hitsugaya was burning up.

The tan body was adorned with lean muscles and dark ink. The tattoos traveled all over his arms, legs, and torso, stopping just above Renji's dark pubic hair. Swallowing thickly, Hitsugaya looked at the notable size of Renji's member and once again he felt his own cock throb. And then big hands were on his hips, yanking down the remainder of his clothing and Hitsugaya shivered. The small captain watched the brown eyes as they took in everything before them, and he had to force himself to stand tall and not to cover his private regions. Suddenly, a large hand was wrapped around his member and Hitsugaya gasped.

"Heh, sorry. You don't mind if I touch you here, do ya?" The baritone of Renji's voice caused the captain to shake his head, his whole body feeling hot. The lieutenant's hand was warm and satisfying, slowly dragging up and down until Hitsugaya was gyrating his hips into the welcomed touch. The red-head felt his mouth water as he watched Hitsugaya's eyes close in pleasure.

"Does this feel okay?" He asked softly, just to hear the others voice.

"Yes," Hitsugaya breathed. Renji's large experienced hand was much more satisfying than his own could ever be. He gasped when the lieutenant closed the remaining distance between and nuzzled his snowy hair. The big hand had stilled on his cock as there was no room to move it, Hitsugaya's dick touching Renji's thigh now. The small Shinigami could feel the other's own arousal against his abdomen and he opened his eyes to gaze at the man who was being so intimate with him.

"C'mon, I want you against the wall, taichou," The red-head whispered, pulling away from the captain's heat. Big blue eyes locked on his and Renji nearly purred at the lust swimming in the oceanic color. Hitsugaya could not resist the man who ignited such an intense feeling within him. The small Shinigami couldn't believe that they were only just beginning.

* * *

><p>"Abarai... ngh!" Hitsugaya groaned lowly, placing his head on his forearms that rested against the wall. With his legs spread and his back facing the lieutenant, the captain felt incredibly vulnerable. But it didn't really matter because the red-head was sucking at his shoulder and caressing his hip and, oh fuck yes, fisting his cock. Renji's scorching mouth traveled down his back, each suck and kiss and bite causing the captain to gasp and moan and shout out.<p>

Renji thought for sure he could come without even being touched, those noises and reactions and the way Hitsugaya's skin felt against his own... The captain even tasted like sin and the red-head couldn't tear his lips away from that ivory skin.

The lieutenant bent down on his knees and he felt his balls tighten just at the sight he was met with. Renji had fucked a couple of guys in his lifetime, but none with an ass like Hitsugaya's. Swallowing thickly, he continued to jerk the captain off, slowing his pace so that the other wouldn't climax too soon. Dragging his hand away from a warm hip, he used it instead to descend somewhat harshly onto the soft skin of the captain's rear, a light smack sounding through the room.

The small Shinigami gasped and quickly whirled his head around, looking over his shoulder and down at the lieutenant who dared to spank him, but couldn't quite glare at him because Renji's hand was still on his dick, making him feel so euphoric that he nearly went cross-eyed.

"A-Abarai," He tried to scold the other, but his name came out as a whimper and the captain realized just how close to the edge he was feeling. "Fuck!" He gasped, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. Biting his tongue, Hitsugaya quickly placed a hand on Renji's wrist, bringing the friction to a halt. Breathing heavily, the captain tried to gather himself, but then the devilish lieutenant nipped at one of his cheeks and Hitsugaya groaned.

"You like to torture yourself or something, Hitsugaya-taichou? You were about to come but you stopped me," Renji stated, admiring the red mark he had just placed on the others ass. The captain felt a bit embarrassed, not wanting to admit that he'd rather wait to orgasm during a more, ahem, exciting part of their... whatever this was. So Hitsugaya said nothing and took his hand off of Renji's arm, silently telling him that he could continue. But the red-head removed his hand from the Shinigami's member and instead placed it on a firm cheek, and the small captain exhaled sharply because the larger male was spreading him apart and he felt so exposed. "Spread your legs a little more, please, taichou."

Hitsugaya had an idea of what was about to happen, and he wasn't sure how he would react to it, but his foot slid over a bit anyways, giving the red-head an even more splendid view of the captain's puckered entrance.

"Ah!" The younger man shouted when Renji pressed his face against his skin and tongued his hole lightly. The pressure wasn't enough to let the lieutenant inside, but he wasn't aiming for that just yet. The red-head swirled his wet tongue all around Hitsugaya's sensitive entrance, pleasuring his nerve endings and causing the small Shinigami to groan obscenely. Renji was aching to fuck the captain, but couldn't get enough of the sensual music that Hitsugaya created from his very own swollen lips. The snowy-haired Shinigami was losing his mind, not able to keep his hips from rocking into that pleasurable mouth and Renji gripped his hips to steady him as his tongue prodded his hole.

"Fuck..." It came out as a whine and Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut because Renji was fucking him with his tongue and it felt amazing.

Renji's cock throbbed with desire at the captain's unabashed sounds, and as much as he wanted to lick Histugaya until the captain was a begging mess, he remembered that they had a time limit and that he wanted to have plenty of time to fuck the captain senseless.

He pulled his mouth away and stood. Hitsugaya looked at him curiously over his shoulder, but he was soon scooped up into strong arms and deposited on the bed. Renji laid his head over the pillows and joined him, his frame towering over the captain's easily.

The captain hadn't anticipated this as much as he should have, because he shook his head when the lieutenant asked if he had any lube. The redhead shrugged at his answer, seemingly unbothered as he brought his fingers to his mouth and ran his tongue around them obscenely to make them nice and wet. Hitsugaya's cock dribbled out more precum at the sight.

"Try and relax, Hitsugaya-taichou," Renji advised when he pulled his fingers away and circled a salive-slickened digit against the captain's already abused hole. Hitsugaya nodded, his cheeks red and lips wet and Renji had the urge to splatter that arousing face with his cum. His finger inched in slowly and Hitsugaya took a shuddering breath, willing himself not to tense up. The slow friction was nice against his sensitive walls, but the stretching was uncomfortable. The red-head knew this and placed his free hand around the other's neglected swollen cock, and Hitsugaya let out a half-hearted moan, encouraging his partner to continue.

Within a few tense moments, Renji had three large fingers spreading open the aroused captain and his fist continued to pump his pulsing dick. Snowy hair was matted to Hitsugaya's forehead and his mouth was parted to allow his groans to escape as he eagerly moved against those fingers. They were rubbing his prostate and the two Shinigami were nearly drooling— the captain from the pleasure and the lieutenant from the sight of his fingers being sucked into the tight hole.

"O-Okay, I think you're ready," Renji breathed, his voice shaking because even he was started to feel light-headed. The dizzying heat and the smell of sex and the sounds of delicious moans were slowly driving him insane. Hitsugaya was barely coherent but his cock was still aching and so he swallowed and nodded.

The red-head lubed his dick with his spit and he fisted himself for a moment, just staring at his soon-to-be lover before he took hold of the captain's legs, swinging them up and resting against his large body so that the Hitsugaya's ankles were crossed behind the lieutenant's neck. Renji exhaled slowly and guided his member to the small Shinigami's entrance, groaning as the head pressed against the puckered hole. Hitsugaya fisted the sheets and bit his lip, watching Renji as the other slowly pushed inside.

The captain tensed up immediately, gasping as the lieutenant inched inside. Renji's blunt head felt so much larger than his fingers, and before even an inch was inside of him, Hitsugaya felt as if he were tearing. The lieutenant pulled out, biting his tongue because his hips were screaming at him to fuck the captain despite his pain. Hitsugaya panted softly, trying to calm himself. Humiliation consumed his thoughts as he stared up at his partner. Renji seemed to know where his thoughts were heading and so he lowered himself down until his chest was nearly touching the captain's and those small legs had to settle around his hips.

Then their lips touched almost shyly, just a simple brush before the red-head pulled away. Hitsugaya's stomach tightened and he wrapped his thin arms around Renji's neck, gripping some of his long hair and he pushed the lieutenant down. Their lips met again but this time they were pressed tightly to each other and the captain opened his mouth for the other and Renji's tongue touched his own. The red-head groaned, pulling away and tilting his head for a better angle before kissing his lover again, their tongues sliding against each other roughly. When they pulled away their lips were swollen and red and wet, and Hitsugaya licked his abused lips as Renji's hot breath fanned against his face.

"Let's try this again, please, Hitsugaya-taichou, but now you'll be the one in control."

* * *

><p>"Comfortable?"<p>

Hitsugaya nodded, his hands braced against his parted thighs and his back molded against Renji's chest. The captain wanted to face the other as he rode him, but knew that this position would be the easiest for him. Renji gripped his hips, keeping the other steady above his erect member and he blew cool hair on Hitsugaya's nape, causing the other to gasp. Both of them were frustrated at being hard for so long, but the red-head waited patiently for the captain to move.

The small Shinigami exhaled slowly and then lowered himself slowly, gritting his teeth when his entrance met Renji's head once more.

"Keep going, taichou, it will get easier," Renji said reassuringly, his fingertips caressing the smooth hips in his grip. Hitsugaya nodded again, forcing himself down a bit more, clamping his eyes shut and taking in Renji's thick cock. The red-head groaned wantonly at the feeling of his dick being squeezed so tightly by the captain's smooth walls, and the heat was becoming unbearable for both of them.

"Ngh," Hitsugaya moaned once his skin finally met Renji's thighs, fully seated on the others cock. He felt so entirely full, the feeling new and nearly overbearing. But the redhead kept still and whispered dirty things in his ear, causing his weeping dick to harden more.

"So fucking good, Hitsugaya-taichou. You feel amazing, so hot and soft and tight. Wish we could've done this sooner," Renji whispered, grinning and sweating from the vice around the most sensitive part of his body and he wanted nothing more to fuck the captain stupid.

The small Shinigami wanted this, too, and he raised himself up and let gravity do the work, his rear slapping against strong thighs and they both cried out at the impact.

"Shit," Renji said, his balls tight and he stilled the other before Hitsugaya could move again. "Give me a minute," He whispered, not yet wanting to blow his load. He nipped the small Shinigami's shoulder and laved it wet with his tongue, causing the other to shudder in pleasure. After a moment, Renji lifted Hitsugaya off of his dick, making the captain gasp, and he slammed him back down.

"Fuck!" Hitsugaya cried out, the friction against his sensitive nerve endings making his temperature rise even more. Renji moaned lowly before repeated the act but thrusting up to meet the other head-on, cursing as he was sucked back into that delicious heat.

The captain rested his head against the lieutenant's shoulders and let his body go limp, giving control to the red-head and Renji took it, bouncing him on his dick again and again. Hitsugaya could feel drool slipping down his chin but couldn't care since his prostate was being hit with nearly each powerful thrust, and incoherent noises escape his parted mouth. Renji was whispering in his ear again, breathless and filthy words falling from his lips and Hitsugaya was sure that he would go insane.

All of a sudden Renji stopped his thrusting, though, and the captain lifted his head, confused, but then he was being shoved face-first into the bed. He turned his head and glanced back at the red-head, his hands now on either side of his head and he tried to lift himself up, but Renji kept a firm hand on his back.

"No, this position is better," The other said, his voice hoarse and an almost sadistic gleam in his eye. He took hold of the others hips once again and raised the other onto his knees while his upper body continued to lay against the bed. With just his ass in the air, Hitsugaya felt embarrassed and overly-exposed, but then Renji was rubbing his dick between his cheeks and the captain groaned.

The red-head licked his lips, thrusting lightly and letting his cock glide over the captain's abused, twitching entrance. Once he felt that he had made the Shinigami suffer enough, he aligned his cock and pushed in all the way in one single thrust. He moaned in utter pleasure and Hitsugaya cried out, biting his lip. Renji pulled out just as quickly and said,

"You want it?" At this, Hitsugaya nearly growled and said nothing, dignity gone but still he was too prideful to ask for this. The red-head smirked and kept his hips still, removing a hand from the others hip so that he could press his finger against the captain's puckered entrance. He slowly slid it in, rubbing minutely at the others prostate, knowing that it would be enough. Hitsugaya groaned, rocking back against that large finger that was nothing compared to the cock he had been bouncing on, but then Renji chuckled and pulled away his digit.

"Damnit Abarai, fuck me!"

Renji had wanted a 'please', but he was more than ready to cum and so he gripped both hips once more and smacked his hips into the captain's, causing the other to shout in ecstasy. The pace was fast from the get-go and he fucked the captain as hard as he could without breaking the other in half and obscenities were falling from both of their lips. Their sweat-slickened bodies moved against each other with surprising force and the bed was creaking below them.

"Touch yourself, Hitsugaya," Renji breathed and said captain could barely think but he managed to wrap a small hand around his aching shaft. He jerked himself as the lieutenant slammed into his prostate mercilessly, and with a shout the Hitsugaya was coming, his body shuddering and cum spurting from his dick.

"Fuck yes..." The red-head breathed and he forced his shaft back into that suddenly too-tight body and he was coming too, his hips rocking back and forth as he kept his word and filled the other with his seed. Hitsugaya quivered at the odd feeling but was way to spent to care. He was in euphoria.

Renji panted harshly and let himself enjoy the captain's heat for another moment before he pulled out and collapsed on his side next to Hitsugaya. The captain stared at him.

"Kuchiki-taichou will be expecting you soon," he stated, getting his bearings together and turning himself over onto his back. Renji managed a small smile.

"I don't think he'll expect to see me for a while, Hitsugaya-taichou," he remarked. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Hitsugaya watched quietly as the lieutenant began to pull his clothes back on.

He wondered what the future would hold for them.

Renji looked at him just as he was ready to walk out of the door. Hitsugaya didn't bother to cover himself up, and the redhead hoped that he would be able to return to that soft, warm body someday soon. He couldn't bring himself to say a farewell as he walked out.

"Come back alive, Abarai," the captain said softly after the lieutenant had left the room and his office. No reply was given.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is a modified version of the original Modifying Reports. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore so I rewrote it into something (hopefully) better. The smut mostly remains the same, but the story is actually a bit more… there.


End file.
